priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Winning Graphics
On The Price is Right, a specific winning graphic appears on the bottom of the screen for the folks at home. The winning graphics were used for certain pricing games after a win has occurred from a pricing game played for a cash prize. The winning graphics were also used when someone spins a total of $1.00 in 1 spin or a combination of 2 spins. The winning graphics also appear if the wheel stops on a green bonus space and a red bonus space. Pricing Games *Grand Game *½ Off *Hot Seat *It's in the Bag *Pay the Rent *Punch-A-Bunch *Time is Money The following pricing games that would have used winning graphics would include: *Balance Game (1) *Bonus Game *Bullseye (2) *Check-Out *Cliff Hangers* *Finish Line *Fortune Hunter *Gas Money *Give or Keep *Grocery Game *Hi Lo *Hit Me *Hole in One (or Two)* *Joker *Master Key *Mystery Price *Now....or Then *On the Spot *Penny Ante *Pick-A-Pair* *Secret 'X'* *Shell Game* *Step Up *Super Ball!! *$uper $aver *Trader Bob Trivia *The asterisks signify the pricing games that were played for a cash prize during Big Money Week. *When the show premiered as a video game for the Nintendo Wii, cash prizes were played for Check-Out, Penny Ante, Grocery Game, Cliff Hangers, Hole in One (or Two), Master Key, Shell Game & Bonus Game instead of grand prizes. *Gas Money, Fortune Hunter, Super Ball, Step Up, & Pay the Rent was played for a cash prize but never used the winning graphic after a win occurred. Though Pay The Rent's bailout money of $5,000 & $10,000 was used. *Rat Race, ½ Off and Grand Game's $100,000 winning graphic from big money week was used too. *The rest of the pricing games were played for a grand prize but never had the contestant guess the retail price of the grand prize because it was already mentioned by the announcer. *When Time is Money was brought back at the start of the 43rd season, the winning graphic wasn't used if a contestant fails to win $20,000 in under 10 seconds. **In January 2015, the $20,000 graphic wasn't used but did from the show's 45th season from February 1, 2017. *One time, a $20,000 winning graphic would appear for the 1st contestant to win their pricing game for Publishers Clearing House Week. *One time, Grand Game was played for $11,000 to honor the 11,000th episode of the CBS soap opera, "The Young and the Restless" and its winning graphic was used because it was won. Gallery Grand Game Grand_Game_Winning_Graphic-1.png Grand_Game_Winning_Graphic-2.png Grand_Game_Winning_Graphic-3.png Grand_Game_Winning_Graphic-4.png gg10k.png Half Off Half Off Winning Graphic-1.png Half Off Winning Graphic-2.png Half Off Winning Graphic-3.png Half Off Winning Graphic-4.png Half Off Winning Graphic-5.png It's in the Bag It's in the Bag Winning Graphic-1.png It's in the Bag Winning Graphic-2.png It's in the Bag Winning Graphic-3.png It's in the Bag Winning Graphic-4.png It's in the Bag Winning Graphic-5.png Punch-A-Bunch Punch-A-Bunch_Winning_Graphic-1.png Punch-A-Bunch_Winning_Graphic-2.png Punch-A-Bunch_Winning_Graphic-3.png Showcase Showdown $1,000 $1,000_Showcase_Showdown_Winning_Graphic-1.png $1,000_Showcase_Showdown_Winning_Graphic-2.png $1,000_Showcase_Showdown_Winning_Graphic-3.png $1,000_Showcase_Showdown_Winning_Graphic-4.png $1,000_Showcase_Showdown_Winning_Graphic-5.png $1,000_Showcase_Showdown_Winning_Graphic-6.png $5,000 $5,000_Showcase_Showdown_Winning_Graphic-1.png $5,000_Showcase_Showdown_Winning_Graphic-2.png $5,000_Showcase_Showdown_Winning_Graphic-3.png $5,000_Showcase_Showdown_Winning_Graphic-4.png 5000green_zpsb421a683.png~original.png $10,000 $10,000_Showcase_Showdown_Winning_Graphic-1.png $10,000_Showcase_Showdown_Winning_Graphic-2.png $10,000_Showcase_Showdown_Winning_Graphic-3.png $10,000_Showcase_Showdown_Winning_Graphic-4.png $10,000_Showcase_Showdown_Winning_Graphic-5.png $10,000_Showcase_Showdown_Winning_Graphic-6.png 10000green_zpsb98db687.png~original.png $25,000 $25,000 Showcase Showdown Winning Graphic-1.png $25,000 Showcase Showdown Winning Graphic-2.png $25,000 Showcase Showdown Winning Graphic-3.png 25000blue_zps48f7a7d6.png~original.png $1,000,000 1000000drew_zps77c76b89.png~original.png OneMillion.JPG Link For a full look at the real winning graphics & the custom designed winning graphics, go to gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/The_Price_is_Right/Winning_Graphics. Category:Images Category:Setup